undertale_au_offspringfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Cosmos Sans
PLEASE DON'T EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE CREATOR Dark Cosmos Sans is the offspring of Undernight Sans and Outertale Sans. He lives in Suetale to keep GaryStu Sans company and because he has nowhere else to go. Appearance He wears a navy blue robe with yellow stars at the bottom, a cape with varying shades of purple, white mittens, and brown boots. One of his eyes has a galaxy pattern in the background, with a black shaped star, and his other eye is just purple with a rainbow heart. He blushes black, and his tongue looks like static. Backstory One night, Undernight Sans and Outertale Sans got drunk. They did the soul fuse and fell asleep. A few years later, a Sans was spotted roaming the galaxy, clogging black holes and tending to the stars. Of course, Science Sans and the other Sanses researching were curious. To lure the Sans in, they set up a decoy star robot and sent it out to where the Sans was presumed to be next. The Sans saw it, and it looked like it wouldn't shine bright enough. He grabbed onto it, and the "star" started to zoom towards where the other Sanses were researching. The robot crashed right outside of the observatory the next night and right next to the star was a very defeated looking Sans. He got up, and since he never saw a planet like that before, he started to explore. Science Sans was originally going to bring him inside, but one of the other Sanses persuaded him to let Specimen X wander around a bit. After a while, the Sans started following the other Sanses back to the observatory room. When they got there, they looked surprised to see that Specimen X was following them. They lead him to a testing room and performed some tests. Really, just letting him follow them to the Testing Room was a test in itself. They ran tests about his species, his gender, his sexuality, and finally, his SOUL. When they found out that it was composed of space vacuum, light and Undernight Sans' and Outertale Sans' SOULS, they were shocked. How didn't they find him sooner? Eventually, though, they let him rest. They all had a long day, and the next day was going to be even longer. Relationships This information is based on alternate scenes or materials, and is not considered canon within the overall plot of the AU series. Outertale Sans '''Father '''Undernight Sans '''Father '''Undernight Papyrus '''Uncle '''Outertale Papyrus '''Uncle '''Error Sans They once saw Error Sans while looking around the observatory, but Error didn't seem to notice him. In reality, he had just teleported there while trying to find the next AU that he wanted to (try and fail to) destroy. Ink Sans '''Ink was trying to stop Error, but he did notice Dark Cosmos Sans. He took some time to get to know him better, and they became friends. '''Science Sans '''Worker '''Undertale Sans '''Worker '''Underveil Sans '''Worker '''Bacteriatale Sans Another specimen (Specimen W) Unknown!Sans '''Another specimen (Specimen Y) '''Void Sans Another specimen (Specimen Z) Undergoop Sans Another specimen (Specimen V) Dark!Sans '''He hurt him very badly. Also, he used to be another specimen before he was killed (Specimen U). '''Demigod!Sans His son. He tries to visit him, but Gary Stu Sans forbids i. Attacks and Other Knowledge Starshatter- A shower of stars that you have to dodge that can duplicate into smaller stars Teleportation- His actual teleportation method, though there is a lazier version Bones- But instead of the bone tips, it has star shaped tips Vacuum- Space Vacuum fills the room and you have to dodge the various items being sucked in Teleportation Star- *INSERT UNFUNNY KIRBY REFERENCE JOKE HERE* But still, it just gets him out of there when he's too lazy to use his magic to fight back Absolutely Nothing- His special attack Attack: 3 Defense: 5 Gold on Win: 500 EXP: 10 ACTS: Fight, Talk, Flirt, Twirl, Pet, Spare Alignment: Neutral Good Nicknames: Specimen X, Cosmos, Buddy, Darky Place Of Birth: Unknown Place Of Death: N/A Date Of Birth: Unknown Date Of Death: N/A First Appearance: Multiverse Galaxy Last (Known) Appearance: Neutral Timeline Aliases: Star Cleaner, Sans, Dark Cosmos Trivia *He likes to clean off stars and create moon dust castles in his spare time *He fights with Science Sans a lot to improve his attack (this is part of his daily routine) *He owns Earthbound for the SNES and Cave Story, along with a Nintendo Switch *He wants a girlfriend, but he can't have one since 99% of the people that he's seen are boys *He's straight *If you pet him, he will curl up into his clothing and his SOUL will be visible *If you flirt with him, he will blush and look mildly impressed *If you talk to him, he will get confused because he's never really been talked to before (the topics that you talk to him about-the weather and why he likes Nintendo so much-have never been talked about before, at least not with him) *Nothing will happen if you twirl, but the text will say "He's jealous that he can't twirl like that." Category:Sans Category:Skeleton